I'll Always Hear The Song Of The Heart
by btamamura
Summary: Sequel to Heart's Song. Luva and Yasuaki try to console the heartbroken Lumiale and Eisen after they'd had to part ways. Shounen-ai Lumiale x Eisen, Yasuaki x Eisen one-sided


Everybody in the sanctuary were very concerned for one of their own; one who had recently experienced true love, but had to part with the one he loved with all of his heart. And even before the feelings were returned, things were difficult.

Timka sighed from where he sat with Marcel and the Midori no Shugosei's bird Chupi. "Lumiale-sama is still very depressed. Of course, I can't say I blame him, not after everything he went through when the Hachiyo were here."

Marcel nodded in agreement. "I don't know if Clavis-sama or Luva-sama have spoken with him yet concerning this, Lumiale-sama has been confining himself in his manor."

"Nobody has seen him?"

"He hasn't come to dinner or to any meetings, not since Eisen-sama and his friends left."

"I suppose he is still feeling depressed about what happened. Just after their true feelings are realised, they had to part, never to see each other again." The slightly older teenager let out another sigh, he was really worried about his best friend.

Luva gently rapped on the door. "Lumiale?" He didn't receive a response, but he knew Lumiale was in his room. He tried the doorknob and found it was unlocked, he could enter. "Excuse me." He entered the room and quietly shut the door behind himself. He saw the Mizu no Shugosei lying on his bed. He silently approached the younger guardian and sat on the edge of the bed. He started to carefully brush Lumiale's hair out of his face. "None of this has been easy for you, has it? There was the hiatus in the friendship between both of you, and then when all is well again, you have to part ways. Lumiale, I wish you did not have to go through this. I have never seen a fellow guardian this despondent since the coronation of the past queen. We have all been very worried about you, even Oscar believe it or not." He didn't receive a response. "You probably didn't rest very well these last few days, you must be completely exhausted. Julious understands, so he has not mentioned anything about you missing meetings."

Lumiale stirred very slightly. "Luva...sama...?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

The gentle guardian shook his head wearily and started to sit up. "I wasn't sleeping too well anyway."

"We may have to get some sleeping pills for you if you keep having restless slumber."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Luva-sama, I didn't say this over the last couple of weeks since everything began, but I have been meaning to thank you for always being here to support me."

"You do not have to thank me, Lumiale." Luva smiled gently. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"No, not since..."

Luva's smile faded. "If you can't recall the last time you ate, then you must not have partaken of nourishment for days. You will have to start slow until your body is able to take in so much."

"I know I have to eat something, but...I don't want to eat..."

"Why is that?"

Lumiale hung his head and hugged himself. "I'm just..."

Luva nodded. "You are so depressed that at the moment, you can't make yourself eat anything otherwise you will feel ill. And your sleeping pattern has also been thrown off because of it."

"Eisen accepted my feelings, and he reciprocated them. But, we had to part too soon. I will never see him again. He'll perish before I leave here."

"Lumiale..." The older guardian pulled the younger into a warm embrace. He knew Lumiale needed to feel loved, what he needed most was a parent. He was only a few years older, but he could still be the parent if he had to be. He felt the smaller man tremble in his hold before he could hear broken sobs sounding from the young man...the young man who often wore a reassuring and gentle smile, one that would ease everybody's troubles, washed them away. But this time, Lumiale was the one who was troubled, and Luva knew he had to do something to help the younger man and soon. But, he felt that no matter what he did, there would only be one who could ease Lumiale's spirit. But, this time, it was near impossible for them to see each other. Queen Limoges hadn't authorised it (though if she knew, she would) and Eisen would've aged significantly in just these few days since they'd parted. He knew that by the end of the year, Eisen would be taken by age. "If there is anything I can do to help you, anything at all, tell me."

Lumiale shook his head. _I'm sorry, Luva-sama, but only Eisen can heal me right now... _He suddenly tensed and pulled back slightly from Luva's embrace. He soon pulled all the way out of it and walked over to his harp. He picked it up and waited before starting to play a tune that was familiar to both in the room.

"That song...that's..."

Lumiale nodded, still focusing on the song. When it ended, he set down his harp and turned to Luva. His expression was more peaceful than it had been for days. "That was the song that means a lot to Eisen and myself."

"Why did you play it just now?"

Lumiale closed his eyes and dabbed his tears away. He smiled gently, the same smile he often wore. "I could hear Eisen play it. And our song is never right if it's just one of us playing."

"You heard Eisen-sama play it? I am amazed, Lumiale, your bond really is strong. It is traversing time and even cosmoses."

"I wonder why it is that Eisen started to play it."

"Do you suppose that he too was in a state of depression after everything that had happened?"

"Yes, I do suppose. I also believe Yasuaki must've tried to comfort him and that led to Eisen playing our song."

"Lumiale...you're smiling again..."

"I think the song brought comfort to me. Despite the great distances between us, Eisen and I still love each other, and no matter where we are, we can still hear our song if the other plays it."

"I am relieved the song brought you comfort. I am certain everyone will also express that feeling when they see you."

"I must've caused many to worry. I apologise."

***

Yasuaki knew his partner and closest friend was crying again. That seemed to be all Eisen had been capable of doing for the last few days, ever since he and Lumiale had to part ways forever. The onmyouji found it was very unfair for Eisen. Not just that the lovers had to part, never to see each other again, but the trials beforehand were also very hard on both Eisen and Lumiale. He still loved his partner with all his heart, that's why it hurt him to know that Eisen was suffering horribly. He didn't know if he could help his partner, but he'd try anyway.

Eisen was crying loudly, so he didn't hear his bedroom door open and close. He didn't hear the footsteps, nor the breaths of the other person in the room. He didn't realise he had company until he felt someone sit on the end of the bed and start to stroke his hair lovingly. "Lumiale?"

"No, it's me."

"Yasuaki-dono..."

"I'm sorry I made your hopes rise like that."

"No, it's my fault." Eisen still lay on his bed, he didn't move from his position. "Yasuaki-dono, I miss Lumiale so much. Why did we have to leave each other?"

Yasuaki told himself not to state the obvious reasons, it would be the last thing Eisen needed. He shook his head. "In the end, you just had to."

"I know...but it still hurts."

"You went through a lot and in the end, still wound up feeling so much pain."

"He kissed me before we even knew if his feelings were reciprocated. I suggested our friendship be on hiatus. I realised I was feeling the same way. We made up and became more than friends. We were together in our relationship for a few days, then we had to part ways. The day before, all Lumiale and I could do was hold each other and weep because we knew there was no way we'd stay together."

"In a sense you are still together. You are still in your relationship, are you not?"

"Yes..."

"You're both going to be faithful to each other until the end of time, correct?"

"Yes."

"You chose not to break it off even though you knew you'd part ways, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Both of us know time is different between where he is and where we are. But, you're still going to love each other with all your heart. Not everybody can say that they can share a love with someone that transcends time and cosmoses. What you and Lumiale have is special."

Eisen realised Yasuaki made a very good point when he said that. "Doesn't it bother you to speak of this?"

Yasuaki knew that Eisen was more than aware of his feelings for the supposedly younger male. After all, Eisen's feelings for Lumiale had been confirmed when the Hachiyo partners shared a kiss. Eisen felt Yasuaki's spark, but Yasuaki didn't feel the same chemistry coming from Eisen. "I told you that our relationship will never change. I told you that I'll support you with your relationship with Lumiale. Yes, I still have feelings for you, but I know that you only love me like a brother and close friend, your deepest affections are for Lumiale and they always will be. I am restraining my deepest affections."

"Oh, Yasuaki-dono..."

"When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're hurting, I'm hurting, and displeased with whoever hurt you. During times like these, when you need comfort, I will still offer it to you, whether it be because of how you miss someone dearly, or for another reason entirely. Right now, you are in need of comfort, so I am offering it to you. Though, I do not know if it is working."

"I appreciate that you're trying to help me." He sat up and wiped his eyes. "And what you said before about how the love Lumiale and I share transcends a greater distance than most people's love does...it makes me happy to know that our love is so special."

"I am glad that makes you happy."

Eisen thought for a minute. He quickly wrapped his arms around Yasuaki, and he felt the onmyouji return it instantly. "Thank you very much, Yasuaki-dono. I'm feeling a little better now."

Yasuaki had noticed the change in his partner and was relieved. "I am glad."

"I wonder if..." He soon pulled back from the embrace, feeling Yasuaki let him go easily. He moved to his dresser and opened a case that held his flute. "I wonder if Lumiale can hear me play our song?" He put his flute to his lips and began to play a very sweet melody.

Yasuaki smiled, he recognised this song instantly. Lumiale and Eisen would play it together all the time, there were even solo parts for the flute and harp. He noticed Eisen pause and suddenly, he could feel his partner was becoming overjoyed for some reason. He watched as Eisen picked up his cue and resumed playing. Yasuaki had to wonder...did Lumiale hear Eisen play and decide to join in?

Eisen soon finished the song and lowered his flute. He was smiling, he was definitely more at peace now. "Yasuaki-dono...I heard him."

"Eisen?"

"I heard Lumiale play as well."

That would explain why he could sense his partner was feeling much happier than he had in days. "Despite the distance between both of you, you can still hear your song being played by the other."

"Yes. We might not see each other anymore, and that does make me feel sad. But, knowing that our song can still reach each other makes me feel a lot better." He returned his flute to its case and stepped closer to his partner. "I'm sorry I worried you so much."

"It is alright, I am glad to see you are feeling better."

***

Lumiale and Luva entered the throne room and saw all of the shugosei, even those from the Seijuu no Uchuu were lined up, Angelique Limoges sat on the throne, Angelique Collet sat on another throne, Rosalia de Catargena and Rachel Hart were standing beside the two queens. Ange was lined up with some of the shugosei. They realised all eyes were on them. Lumiale stepped forward. "Everyone, I apologise for my mood as of late."

Angelique Limoges shook her head. "It is quite alright. We all understood you were undergoing a rather trying time since Eisen-sama had left."

"Luva-sama, did you manage to help Lumiale-sama?" Timka asked the older shugosei.

Luva shook his head. "It was not me. It was Eisen-sama."

Many sounds of confusion filled the room. Lumiale was holding his harp. He played a familiar melody, smiling gently. His smile widened when he heard the sound of a flute accompany him. He paused when it wasn't his solo, then picked up again soon after. He finished the song. "I could hear Eisen play the song that means so much to both of us."

***

Yasuaki heard Eisen play the song again. He smiled to himself, relieved his partner would be alright after all.

***

Lumiale noticed the relief expressed on many of the faces of his friends; his fellow shugosei and the women who helped keep the cosmoses safe and in-balance.

Luva was also wearing a relieved expression. After being with Lumiale throughout the whole thing, he felt more than a little relieved for the younger man, he was glad the Shinchou no Mizu no Shugosei could be at peace again.


End file.
